Spring Day
by Kim Army
Summary: "Perjalanan ini akan baik-baik saja..." / "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku.." / "Jimin? Dimana Jimin?" / MinYoon /


**\- Spring Day -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Terinspirasi dari kecelakaan kapal Fery Sewol_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **15, April 2014**

Min Yoongi, siswa kelas dua yang sedang melakukan perjalanan karya wisata bersama teman-teman kelas dua dan adik kelasnya di SMA Danwon. Perjalanan baru berjalan kurang lebih empat jam, dari pelabuhan Incheon menuju pulau Jeju. Yoongi mengeratkan jaket berwarna hitam miliknya seraya membetulkan posisi topi berwarna senada dengan jaket miliknya. Angin malam di tengah lautan memang selalu berhembus kencang. Terasa dingin meskipun musim semi mulai memasuki Korea Selatan. Mata sipit Yoongi menerawang kedepan, melihat genangan air yang melimpah, memantulkan bayangan bulan malam itu. Indah sekali, dan romantis untuk beberapa orang, tapi hal itu tetap tidak mengubah perasaannya. Sejak kemarin, saat dia menyiapkan berbagai barang untuk liburannya, perasaannya selalu tidak enak. Seperti, akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Yoongi hyung.."

Sebuah pelukan dari belakang didapat oleh Yoongi bersama panggilan pelan dari pemuda yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya. Park Jimin, siswa kelas satu yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Salah satu siswa populer di sekolahnya. Semua memanggil Jimin sebagai angel karena kebaikan hati pemuda itu. Dan Yoongi cukup bangga karenanya.

"Apa yang sedang hyung pikirkan?"

Yoongi menghela napas panjang. Dia tahu, Jimin –kekasihnya yang peka itu- pasti akan merasakan hal yang berbeda dari sikapnya ini. Yoongi juga menyadari dia jadi lebih diam sejak mereka berkumpul disekolah tadi siang.

"Apa yang mengganggumu, hyung?"

Yoongi berbalik, tanpa melepas pelukan Jimin. Tangan Jimin melingkar dipinggang kecil Yoongi, begitu juga sebaliknya. Keduanya tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat. Tidak juga mempedulikan deheman keras dari Jungkook dan Taehyung, bermaksud menggoda mereka.

"Aku hanya…"

Jimin memilih untuk diam. Hanya tangannya yang mengusap punggung Yoongi perlahan dan berulang. Mencoba mengatakan bahwa dia siap mendengarkan Yoongi.

"Perasaanku tidak enak Jim.. Aku.. aku merasa seperti akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.. Bahkan aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak semalam.. Aku.. merasa ingin pulang.."

Jimin menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukannya. Sekali, dua kali, mengecup kepala Yoongi.

"Tidak apa-apa Yoong.. gwenchana.. Itu hanya perasaanmu.. Mungkin karena kau kelelahan setelah memenangkan perlombaan bola basket kemarin.."

"Hmm.. kuharap kau benar, Jim.." Ujar Yoongi. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Jimin.

"Perjalanan ini akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan menghabiskan waktu disini dengan bersenang-senang. Kita akan berlibur di pulau Jeju."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk mendengar kalimat demi kalimat dari Jimin. Mendengar suara Jimin, sedikit memperbaiki perasaannya. Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat Jimin melepaskan pelukannya, memutar tubuhnya sehingga membelakangi pembatas kapal. Namun kembali tersenyum manis saat Jimin kembali memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hyung lihat mereka.. teman-teman kita.. guru-guru.. mereka bersemangat sekali kan?"

Didepan mereka memang terlihat murid kelas satu dan dua dari SMA Danwon dan guru-guru tengah menghabiskan malam dengan bersenda gurau. Ada Jungkook dan Taehyung, pasangan fenomenal karena keduanya memiliki visual yang luar biasa itu sedang asyik dengan ponsel mereka, mengambil beberapa foto berdua, berlanjut dengan membuat video sambil tertawa lepas. Ada juga Kim Seokjin, guru BK dan Kim Namjoon sang guru bahasa inggris. Pasangan kekasih yang baru bertunangan bulan lalu. Mereka tidak seheboh anak-anak lain, tapi mereka lah pasangan yang paling romantis hari ini. Keduanya berdiri dipinggir dek kapal, Seokjin yang bersandar pada bahu Namjoon, senyum terus terlihat diwajah kdeuanya. Yoongi melihat semua orang tengah berbahagia, menikmati waktu mereka. Apalagi teman seangkatan mereka. Yoongi masih ingat ucapan ketua kelasnya –Hoseok yang saat ini sedang berteriak heboh entah karena apa- bahwa mereka harus memanfaatkan liburan ini untuk bersenang-senang sebelum tahun depan membuat mereka sibuk belajar sebagai kelas tiga.

"Kau benar Jim. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja."

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **16, April 2014**

 **11.00 KST**

Semuanya tidak baik-baik saja!

Sejak dia berkenalan dengan Jimin, ini pertama kalinya Yoongi tidak percaya dengan ucapan sang kekasih. Yoongi masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Tadi, dia bersama teman-temannya masih asyik menghabiskan sarapan mereka sebelum benturan keras terjadi. Dan kejadian menakutkan mengikuti setelahnya. Semua berteriak ketakutan, semua dilanda kepanikan yang luar biasa. Hampir semua siswa menangis. Mereka seperti akan mati saat itu juga saat kapal ferry yang mereka tumpangi mendadak miring, dan terus miring.

Kepanikan yang berakhir menjadi perasaan putus asa saat keadaan membuat mereka sulit untuk bertahan. Yoongi melihat beberapa teman dan adik angkatnya yang saling berpegangan tangan, menutup mata, seolah menanti kematian untuk datang. Beberapa lagi tetap menangis sambil berpelukan. Beberapa siswa bahkan terus menghubungi keluarga mereka, ibu, nenek, kakak, sebisa mungkin untuk mengatakan semua yang belum sempat mereka katakan, termasuk ucapan selamat tinggal.

Dan entah kapan serta bagaimana caranya, Yoongi tidak ingat, yang jelas saat ini Yoongi sudah berada dikapal sekoci dengan pelampung yang diberikan Jimin tadi.

 _Jimin?_

"Jimin? Dimana Jimin?"

Perasaan panik kembali menyerangnya, bahkan ketitik paling dalam. Dia tidak melihat Jimin bersamanya. Hanya ada Taehyung, Kihyun, Seokjin.

"Saem,, dimana Jimin?" Yoongi mencengkram lengan Seokjin, matanya menyiratkan ketakutan yang mendalam.

"Yoongi, Jimin… Jimin masih didalam kapal.."

 _Apa?!_

Yoongi menggeleng pelan. Matanya membulat tidak percaya.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin! Jimin tadi bersamaku! Jimin ada disampingku tadi! Saem jangan berbohong!"

Yoongi berteriak. Dia benar-benar kalut begitu mendengar jawaban dari gurunya itu.

"Hyung-ie… hiks.. hiks.."

Taehyung berusaha memeluk Yoongi yang semakin berontak.

"Tidak Tae! Itu tidak mungkin!" Yoongi kembali menjerit, matanya semakin memerah melihat kapal yang semakin miring.

"Tidak! Aku harus menolong Jimin, Tae! Aku harus membawanya!"

"Yoongi hyung-ie… hiks… hiks…"

Taehyung semakin memeluk Yoongi erat. Dia juga merasa sedih mendengar jawaban Seokjin saem. Jimin adalah sahabatnya dari kecil, bahkan sejak mereka belum dilahirkan. Dan kenyataan bahwa sang sahabat masih terjebak didalam kapal memukul hatinya telak. Taehyung mengerti perasaan Yoongi yang lebih sedih dari dirinya. Jimin adalah orang yang berhasil mengubah dunia Yoongi yang datar menjadi lebih berwarna.

Yoongi menangis dengan keras, melihat kapal ferry yang akhirnya tenggelam. Meraung, memanggil nama sang kekasih. Sedangkan Taehyung menutup matanya sambil tetap memeluk Yoongi, tidak sanggup melihat bagaimana kapal itu jatuh bersama dengan teman-temannya, bersama dengan sang sahabat baiknya. Yoongi menangis, bersama dengan yang berhasil diselamatkan. Menangis sekaligus berharap teman-teman mereka, guru-guru mereka, berhasil diselamatkan. Keadaan itu benar-benar membuat hati siapapun yang ada disana seperti teriris. Bahkan anggota tim penyelemat pun terlihat menitikan airmata mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **09.00 KST**

 **17, April 2014**

Taehyung menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan sendu. Setelah Jimin dinyatakan hilang, Yoongi kehilangan kesadarannya dan baru sadar tadi sekitar pukul lima pagi. Tapi, sorot mata kosong membuat Taehyung benar-benar tidak bisa menahan airmatanya. Terlihat sangat jelas seorang Park Jimin sangat berarti dalam hidup Yoongi. Kakak tingkatnya itu tidak bisa diajak berbicara. Pandangannya hanya lurus kedepan, menerawang. Dokter mengatakan kalau Yoongi mengalami trauma dan tekanan yang hebat sehingga membuatnya seperti itu.

"Hyung-ie…"

Yoongi tidak merespon panggilan Taehyung untuk yang entah berapa kali. Genggaman yang diberikan Taehyung pun tidak mendapat balasan. Min Yoongi yang seperti ini, terasa lebih parah dari Min Yoongi si cuek dulu.

 _Jimin-ie..kau membuat Yoongi hyung menderita. Jimin-ie pabo._

Beberapa menit kemudian, Taehyung terlonjak dari duduknya saat Jungkook membuka pintu dengan begitu keras. Sorot mata kekasihnya itu tidak terbaca, antara senang dan sedih.

"Jungkook, ada apa?"

"Yoongi hyung…"

Jungkook berjalan mendekat kearah Yoongi yang masih belum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela kamar rawatnya.

"Jimin hyung… telah ditemukan…"

Dan kalimat itu, membuat Yoongi merespon untuk pertama kalinya setelah siuman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **16, April 20** **18** **.**

 **Pemakaman Umum**

Angin dingin berhembus, membuat helaian rambut berwarna hitam itu terlihat berantakan. Min Yoongi merapatkan coat berwarna ream miliknya. Sekedar melindungi tubuh kurusnya dari dinginnya udara pagi ini. Dia menghela napas melihat sebuah gundukan yang sering ia kunjungi sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Matanya memperhatikan sekitar, melihat beberapa teman seangkatannya dan juga adik kelas nya dulu ada disini. Mereka disini adalah korban selamat dari kecelakaan maut kapal ferry Sewol. Setiap tanggal 16 april, pemakaman ini memang selalu ramai.

Pagi ini, Yoongi melihat beberapa guru nya, teman-temannya, adik kelasnya termasuk Taehyung dan Jungkook, dan Hoseok si ketua kelas. Yoongi dan mereka sama, sama-sama masih merasakan kesedihan ditinggal orang-orang terdekat mereka. Sudah empat tahun, dan perasaan rindu bukannya semakin memudar, tetapi semakin besar dan menyergap hati mereka.

"Sudah empat tahun, Jimin-ie.. dan aku masih tetap merindukanmu…" lirihan yang mewakili kerinduannya selama ini terhadap sang kekasih, Park Jimin.

Empat tahun yang lalu, masih ingat dibenaknya bagaimana Jungkook mengatakan bahwa Jimin telah ditemukan. Saat itu, Yoongi kembali mengais harapan, berdoa pada Tuhan semoga masih ada keajaiban untuknya dan Jimin. Tapi, seolah semuanya ingin menyakiti Yoongi lebih dalam. Jimin memang ditemukan, tapi Yoongi kehilangan senyum manis kekasihnya. Dia tidak bisa melihat mata mempesona milik Jimin lagi. Bahkan kekasihnya tidak membalas panggilannya. Tubuh kekasihnya terasa dingin. Saat itu pula lah, Yoongi benar-benar merasa kehilangan separuh dari nyawanya.

Saat itu pula, berbagai rencana yang ia susun bersama Jimin pupus. Hancur berantakan karena takdir menyakitkan yang menimpa mereka. Park Jimin yang sok menjadi pahlawan, Park Jimin si baik hati, yang berusaha kembali kedalam kapal untuk membantu teman-temannya, yang berakhir dengan dirinya menjadi korban.

Banyak hal yang mereka rencanakan saat merajut kasih dulu. Tentang bagaimana rencana Jimin yang akan mengikuti Yoongi kemanapun, masuk ke kampus yang sama, mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan Yoongi. Tentang bualan Jimin yang akan melamar Yoongi dengan cara yang paling romantis. Tentang rentetan rencana Jimin dalam sebuah kertas, rencana bagaimana membuat seorang Min Yoongi tersenyum setiap hari.

Yoongi tidak pernah berpikir sebelumnya bahwa dia akan ditinggalkan oleh Jimin dengan cara yang menyakitkan seperti itu. Pria bermarga Min itu selalu bermimpi bagaimana dia akan menghabiskan hidupnya bersama Jimin, sampai mereka tua, sampai rambut keduanya yang memutih karena usia, sampai keduanya tidak bisa lagi berjalan karena fisik mereka yang melemah dihari tua. Tapi, sekali lagi, mimpi indahnya hilang begitu saja.

Saat mengetahui bahwa Jimin meninggalkannya begitu saja, Yoongi kembali menangis. Mengurung diri dikamar berhari-hari, sampai harus dilarikan kerumah sakit. Yoongi tidak punya siapapun didunia ini yang bisa menjadi sandaran dalam hidup. Dia hanya anak yatim piatu yang berusaha keras untuk bertahan hidup. Sampai Jimin datang, membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih menyenangkan, lebih membahagiakan, dan lebih berharga. Dengan siapa Yoongi jika Jimin meninggalkannya. Begitu dulu pikirnya.

Tapi, disaat dia merasa terpuruk, ada satu hal yang membuat dia perlahan kembali bangkit, mencoba untuk melanjutkan hidupnya, meski tanpa Jimin. Adalah Kim Seokjin. Sang guru BK yang disukai oleh semua murid SMA Danwon karena kebaikannya.

Tunangannya, Kim Namjoon tidak selamat. Dengan alasan yang sama, Namjoon kembali kedalam kapal demi membantu murid-muridnya keluar. Berbeda dengan Jimin yang ditemukan, Namjoon tidak ditemukan. Guru bahasa inggris SMA Danwon itu menjadi salah satu korban yang hilang. Yoongi merasa kagum terhadap Kim Seokjin, guru berparas manis itu tidak bereaksi seperti yang dibayangkan olehnya dan juga yang lain. Gurunya itu hanya tersenyum saat mengetahui tunangannya hilang, meski matanya memerah dan berhiaskan airmata. Seokjin hanya bilang

" _Dimana pun Namjoon-ie berada, aku yakin Tuhan selalu bersamanya karena Namjoon-ie melakukan hal yang baik._ "

Saat itu, Seokjin memeluknya dan memberikan kalimat penenang baginya. Bahkan setelahnya, Seokjin yang berusaha untuk menghiburnya, bersama dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Semenjak kejadian itu, hubungannya dengan Seokjin semakin dekat, mungkin karena mereka memiliki nasib yang sama, sama-sama ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintai. Meskipun setelah itu, Seokjin memutuskan berhenti menjadi guru dan menetap di Amerika dengan alasan yang masuk akal.

" _Aku tidak mungkin melupakan Namjoon-ie._ _Tapi disini banyak sekali kenangan tentangnya, tentang kami._ _Dan itu menyakitkan._ "

Yoongi menghela napas panjang.

"Jimin-ie, aku datang lagi. Sekarang aku sudah semester 3, tugas semakin menumpuk, kau tahu? Dosen-dosen dikampusku sangat menyebalkan, tidak seperti guru-guru kita saat SMA."

"Jimin-ie..kau pasti senang disana kan? Kau juga pasti selalu mengawasiku kan? Aku hidup dengan baik disini, Jim. Jangan khawatir. Aku makan dengan baik, aku juga menjaga kesehatanku." Lanjutnya.

Yoongi terkekeh pelan, mengingat betapa rewel dan cerewet nya Park Jimin jika sudah menyangkut gaya hidup Yoongi yang seenaknya, bahkan cenderung tidak peduli pada kesehatannya.

" _aku akan marah jika hyung tidak marah sekarang!_ "

Kalimat itu yang sering Jimin ucapkan saat Yoongi sulit diajak makan tepat waktu.

"Aku akan pergi ke LA besok. Pertukaran pelajar. Aku pintar kan?"

Kemudian, hening menyelimuti sekitarnya. Yoongi menatap beberapa foto Jimin yang sengaja dipasang. Ada foto bersama keluarganya, bersama Taehyung dan Jungkook, dan foto bersamanya.

"Aku selalu merindukanmu."

Yoongi menunduk dan tersenyum manis, sebelum kedua kakinya melangkah pergi menjauh tempat terakhir sang kekasih. Menghampiri Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sudah melambaikan tangan mereka, meminta Yoongi melangkah lebih cepat. Bahkan Jungkook beberapa kali memanggil Yoongi kakek tua yang dibalas sikutan dari Taehyung.

 _Jimin-ah, kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir. Ada banyak orang yang menyayangiku dan menemaniku. Tapi y_ _ang pasti, aku tetap mencintaimu._ _Tunggu aku disana. Suatu saat, aku pasti akan menemanimu._

 **...**

 **...**

 **End**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ini dia ff tambahan dari aku..**

 **Sebenarnya ini mau di publish nanti sesuai tanggal kejadian diatas, Cuma takutnya nanti aku masih sibuk sama pelatihan kerja dan gak sempet publish, jadi lebih baik sekarang aja sekalian..**

 **Ini ff sudah aku bikin dari tahun kemarin padahal, Cuma ya masih belum berani di publish karena aku pikir feel nya kurang dapet. Ff ini sudah berkali-kali kena rombak, dan jadi seperti ini.**

 **Semoga feel nya dapet yaa.. kalau nggak yang im sorry im sorry im sorry...**

 **Maaf juga kalau ada typo...**

 **Itu aja...**

 **See you at the new story~~~**


End file.
